The Cancer Center's administrative unit provides centralized services that support the Center Director, senior leadership, program leaders, resource directors and members in carrying out the Center's overall research mission. Services include pre- and post-award grants management and fiscal reporting; arranging meetings, events, and seminars; support for AECC search committee and recruiting; comprehensive reporting on the research activities of the Center's members and shared resource facilities; and data support services. The administrative unit provides a central interface between the Center and the academic departments of its members and with College of Medicine administration. The administrative unit oversees compliance with Institutional policies and sponsor requirements and participates in developing and implementing the Center's plans. The responsibilities of the Cancer Center's administrative unit are to: [unreadable] Provide centralized administrative services to the Director, Senior Leadership, Program Leaders, and Shared Resources [unreadable] Provide management and oversight of AECC finances, personnel, and grants [unreadable] Coordinate, facilitate and provide administrative input in all AECC planning and evaluation activities [unreadable] Oversee operations of AECC shared resources [unreadable] Manage AECC membership appointment and membership review process and policies [unreadable] Oversee AECC space utilization and common equipment [unreadable] Coordinate and manage AECC pilot project grants [unreadable] Facilitate communication between AECC leadership and members [unreadable] Manage AECC research administration informatics to support reporting and recordkeeping needs